Cheerleader
by Vivichan10
Summary: AU: Regina est la cheerleader la plus populaire de son lycée. Un jour elle fait la rencontre de Robin, un jeune musicien très séduisant qui lui vole son coeur, et tout son univers est chamboulé... Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je suis vraiment nulle en résumés... Enjoy! *-*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde! :)**

 **Alors, après avoir fait un petit sondage sur mon compte twitter ( Vivichan10_OQ), il semblerait que vous vouliez un AU dans un lycée! Donc voilà, ça fait un moment que je voulais faire faire ça… Si vous avez lu mes 30 days OTP challenge, vous avez probablement lu "Imagine your OTP in a different clothing style", dans lequel notre couple préféré était au lycée… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que cet OS est maintenant le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous laisse donc le découvrir ou le redécouvrir avant de vous publier la suite! :)**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: On est bien d'accord, si OUAT m'appartenait ça se saurait… ;-)**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

* * *

C'était la fin des cours, Regina la cheerleader la plus populaire du lycée, une véritable bombe, sortit de sa classe avec son amie Emma. Cette dernière était l'exact inverse d'elle: elle était blonde, assez garçon manqué et n'était pas vraiment populaire. Les deux amies s'étaient rencontrées des années plus tôt alors qu'elles étaient encore en primaire et depuis elles ne se quittaient plus.

Regina, comme à son habitude, devait se rendre aux entraînements de l'équipe de foot, c'est pourquoi elle portait déjà son uniforme impeccable. Après tout, elle était le capitaine des cheerleaders et si elle voulait prétendre au titre de reine de la promo, elle devait se montrer irréprochable et tenace dans sa tâche. Emma voyant que son petit ami Killian l'attendait déjà sur sa moto, salua joyeusement Regina et la laissa seule dans le couloir.

Alors, comme par magie, une bonne dizaine de "groupies" fit son apparition. En effet, Regina avait sa propre petite cour de gens disposés à faire tout ce qu'elle leur demanderai. Ils la laissaient généralement tranquille quand Emma était dans les parages, car ils l'avaient déjà vue en colère et n'avaient pas vraiment envie de finir comme Neal qui n'était jamais revenu au lycée après qu'Emma ait découvert qu'il la trompait avec Tamara, une des cheerleaders.

Les voyant arriver Regina leva les yeux au ciel: elle détestait cette popularité et encore plus depuis que Daniel, qui l'avait demandée en mariage, était mort dans un tragique accident de voiture. Quand il était là elle ne se souciait plus de rien, pas même de tous ces gens qui envahissant sans arrêt son espace personnel. Mais hélas il n'était plus de ce monde et elle devait maintenant faire face à cela toute seule.

D'un signe de la main elle fit s'écarter le "troupeau" et lâcha avec hargne:

-Ecartez-vous de mon chemin, vermine!

Elle détestait être comme ça: si méchante...mais elle ne connaissait pas d'autre façon pour se protéger. Elle était en plein de ses pensées, quand soudain elle le vit…

Un jeune homme était assis sur un muret, une guitare à la main. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelques fois traîner dans les couloirs et étrangement elle avait tout de suite ressenti quelque chose de profond pour lui. Quand elle l'observait parfois, pourtant avec discrétion, il levait les yeux sur elle et soudain elle était sûre d'être née pour se plonger dans son regard. Emma, qui était plutôt fouine en son genre, lui avait raconté qu'il s'appelait Robin, qu'il venait d'arriver à Storybrooke et que surtout, il était célibataire. Regina lui avait donné un frappe et le nez levé était partie en jurant qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse. Et pourtant…

Robin était donc là, il la regardait, encore une fois, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle baissa les yeux et il lui dit:

-Ne baisse pas tes yeux, ils sont trop beaux pour être cachés…

Elle rougit, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix et étrangement toute réplique fulminante qu'elle aurait habituellement lancé avait quitté son esprit. Elle releva les yeux et lui sourit, elle s'apprêtait à passer son chemin, mais Robin lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle allait être en retard pour l'entraînement, mais une voix intérieure lui disait de rester là, que ça valait bien mieux que d'aller danser pour une équipe qui ne gagnerait sûrement pas un seul match de toute la saison. Elle s'assit donc sur le muret à une distance raisonnable du jeune garçon, alors que celui-ci lui disait:

-Robin De Locksley, enchanté !

-Regina Mills…

Ils se regardèrent un long instant avant que chacun reprenne ses esprits en toussant et en rougissant. Ainsi, ils firent donc connaissance. Étrangement Regina se sentait à son aise et bien vite ils se mirent à parler de choses qu'aucun des d'eux n'avaient jamais parlé à personne d'autre. Regina avait totalement oublié son entraînement alors qu'ils s'installaient sur l'herbe à l'ombre d'un pommier. Regina repassait de sa main sa jupe rouge d'un geste involontaire. Robin lui demanda:

-Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être cheerleader? Ça n'a pas l'air d'être fait pour toi…

-C'est le rêve de ma mère d'avoir une fille reine de la promo, comme elle l'a été plus jeune. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez populaire si je ne fais pas ça…

-Tu n'en a pas vraiment besoin, tu as vraiment tout pour toi… Tu es magnifique, tu es gentille et intelligente. Et puis regarde, tu traîne avec un gars plutôt cool, dit-il en se pointant du doigt.

Regina se mit à rire comme jamais, Robin continua:

-Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus cool chez ce gars? Il sait très bien chanter…

Il attrapa la guitare qu'il avait laissé au sol et fit quelques accords. Le coeur de Regina faillit manquer un battement quand sa voix suave se mêla à la mélodie :

- _Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her…_

Il avait choisi de prendre un rythme bien moins rapide que la chanson originale, ce qui ajoutait beaucoup de beauté au rendu final. Regina plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Robin et se rendit soudain compte qu'il chantait pour elle et juste pour elle.

Un myriade de sentiments envahit son esprit et un vol de papillons depuis longtemps oublié se fit sentir dans son bas ventre. Elle tombait petit à petit et inexorablement amoureuse de ce garçon.

Elle tenta alors quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais faire depuis la mort de Daniel: elle se rapprocha doucement de lui et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le garçon, continuant à chanter, eut bien du mal à cacher le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Encore quelques accords et ils restèrent dans le silence le plus total, un de ces silences qui est bien plus rempli de sens qu'un millier de paroles jetées en l'air. Regina enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Robin, alors qu'une larme retenue depuis trop longtemps trouvait son chemin le long de sa joue.

Le garçon, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, serra contre lui la jeune fille, sans poser de questions, c'était à elle de décider si elle voulait ou non en parler. Un sanglot échappa des lèvres de Regina et le garçon, prenant sa tête entre des deux mains dit :

-Tu ne mérites pas de pleurer, tu es bien trop précieuse. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Non...non, je…

Elle lui raconta alors son histoire, l'histoire de son enfance tendue avec sa mère, le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé avec Daniel, l'accident, tout…

Il l'écoutait sans un mot, caressant le dos de sa main qu'il avait prise dans la sienne pour lui donner du courage. Quand elle eut fini de tout raconter, le garçon lui dit:

-Je voudrai te dire que tout va bien, mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Cependant, je veux que tu me promettes qu'à chaque fois où tu te sentiras seule face au monde entier, tu viennes vers moi, que tu m'appelles à toute heure, pour que je puisse te prendre dans mes bras et te dire que je suis là.

Regina leva les yeux sur lui alors qu'elle était encore lovée dans ses bras. Allant contre toute logique, principe et contraintes pesantes, elle caressa la joue de Robin et tout doucement approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Quand leurs bouches se joignirent tout eut de nouveau un sens pour elle, elle se trouvait enfin à sa place, juste au bon endroit, au bon moment.

Ils se séparèrent avec un dernier baiser des plus tendres et la cheerleader reprenant soudain contenance, se leva animée d'un doute cruel. Et s'il ne la voulait que pour sa popularité ?

Elle détourna son corps de lui et commença à s'enfuir en courant, mais une main se glissa dans la sienne.

-Attends…

Il la fit pivoter sur elle même et ils se trouvèrent face à face. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais Robin avait comme l'impression de connaître en profondeur la jeune fille. La voyant s'échapper il avait vite compris la raison de sa fuite. Elle avait peur… Peur de souffrir.

Il leva sa main le long de son bras et utilisant la voix la plus douce pour ne pas la heurter, il lui dit:

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal.

La sincérité frappante que Regina lisait dans sa voix, la poussa à le croire. Il est des jours où il faut faire abstraction de toutes nos pensées, de tous nos principes. Et ce jour là était un de ces jours. Elle plongea sur ses lèvres retrouvant la douce impression de ses bras autour de sa taille. Peu importe ce que l'on allait dire, ce qu'on allait penser. Aujourd'hui était le jour où elle avait compris, compris que mieux vaut vivre comme on l'entend et surtout comme notre coeur nous l'indique.

Regina se détacha de lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis le quitta cette fois-ci sans plus aucun doute. Le garçon lui lança :

-Un de ces jours nous devrions aller boire un verre!

La jeune fille sourit et sans se retourner elle lui répondit :

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…

Il la regarda partir dans un rayon de soleil couchant, la jupe rouge flottant dans la brise, ses cheveux d'ébène volant au rythme de son pas décidé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Regina rejoint Emma près de leur casier. La blonde la voyant arriver un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres, leva un sourcil inquisiteur:

-Si je ne te connaissait pas, je dirai que tu es amoureuse…

-Tais-toi et ouvre le casier!

-Sur la défensive, intéressant !

La blonde tout en riant ouvrit la porte du casier métallique, une enveloppe tomba en voletant au sol. Emma se baissa et l'attrapa. Puis sans un mot elle la tendit à Regina.

Sur l'enveloppe était écrit son prénom, elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit une note qui devait lui assurer une très bonne humeur pour toute la journée :

" _Mylady, j'espère que mon invitation tient toujours...Je dois dire que tu as volé mon coeur! R."_

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

 **Note de l'auteur: la chanson que chante Robin est Cheerleader de OMI.**

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous aimerez aussi la suite! *-***

 **Gros gros bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody !**

 **Voilà le chapitre de cette petite fiction, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster mais j'ai passé mon bac, puis j'ai vraiment voulu faire un break avec tout ! Mais bon, me voilà de retour ! Je ne sais pas du tout quelle sera ma fréquence de publication, pour la bonne raison que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir une connexion internet pendant tout l'été. Mais je ferai mon possible pour ne pas trop traîner !**

 **Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Regina se tenait tout en haut de la pyramide, ses muscles étaient tendus, un seul faux mouvement et elle, ainsi que ses compagnes, tomberaient et risquaient de se faire très mal. Comme à son habitude, elle fixait un point précis pour se concentrer, mais soudain, une silhouette familière entra dans son champ de vision. Sa jambe trembla légèrement, mais c'était suffisant pour la déstabiliser. Pourquoi diable ce garçon avait cet effet sur elle ?

Juste avant de tomber, elle le regarda qui souriait à l'un de ses amis. Serait-elle devenue folle pour ainsi perdre sa concentration ? En tombant sur la pelouse du terrain de football elle attira tous les regards sur elle. Non seulement ceux des autres cheerleaders, de l'équipe de foot, mais aussi d'Emma qui se trouvait dans les tribunes, toutes les groupies et surtout Robin. Ce dernier, inquiet, s'avança vers en courant :

-Mylady!Est-ce que tout va bien ?!

Il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. Regina pria pour qu'il ne lui en veuille pas trop et répondit avec une voix glaciale :

-Pour toi ça sera Regina, et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Ce disant elle se releva en refusant délibérément de s'appuyer sur son bras. Le jeune garçon la regardait, incapable de comprendre ce brusque changement de comportement envers lui. En réalité, Regina rêvait de tenir sa main dans la sienne, mais alors que pourraient bien penser les autres autour d'elle ? Elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter les ragots, c'est pourquoi elle s'était comportée comme une imbécile. En le voyant s'éloigner d'elle, elle eut un pincement dans le cœur et eut pour premier réflexe de le rattraper, mais au contraire elle se força à se détourner lentement de lui. L'entraîneur s'approcha alors d'elle et lui dit :

-Regina, c'est la première fois que je te vois tomber... je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer un peu...

Regina ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Emma quitta les gradins et se dépêcha de la rattraper. Elle y parvint à bout de souffle, et trouva Regina assise sur le ban des vestiaires, la tête posée entre ses mains :

-Je suis vraiment une garce !

-Ça c'est pas nouveau, dit Emma avec un sourire qui en disait long, ce qui eut au moins l'effet de faire relever sa tête à la cheerleader. Voyant que son amie se moquait d'elle, celle-ci lui envoya sa serviette dans la figure.

-Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

-Je crois surtout qu'il est entrain de se demander ce que LUI t'as fait pour que tu le rejettes...

Regina écarquilla ses yeux en grand, Emma, tout en buvant son milk-shake entre les deux, continua :

-C'est bien la première fois que tu t'en veux d'avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un, parce que d'habitude pour toi la faim justifie les moyens, mais là... et si on ajoute à ça le fait que tu sois tombée parce que tu LE regardais et que ça t'as déstabilisée, je crois bien que tu es folle amoureuse de lui !

-Raconte pas de bêtises et vas plutôt retrouver ton Killian !

-C'est bien ce que je dis... notre Regina au cœur de glace à pris un coup de chaud !

Emma toujours son milk-shake à la main, sortit du vestiaire avant que Regina ne la tue. La jolie brune resta donc seule. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à prendre une douche. Elle finirait bien par se sortir ce garçon de la tête !

Sous le jet d'eau froide il lui sembla lui reprendre ses esprits. Décidément, elle était une vraie imbécile ! Sans tarder elle se rhabilla et sans se sécher les cheveux elle sortit en courant des vestiaires. Il devait encore être dans les parages, il fallait absolument qu'il soit encore là, pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver !

Enfin elle le vit assis sur le muret, exactement au même endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille. Il avait sa guitare en main, mais n'en jouait pas. Il était comme perdu dans ses pensées. La voyant arriver, il ne dit rien, peut être par peur de se faire à nouveau parler sur un ton de chien. Regina se posta juste devant lui et lui dit :

-Je suis un être affreux... c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai qu'Emma comme amie. Les autres, ou bien ils m'haissent ou bien ils m'idôlent parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas véritablement. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir parlé sur ce ton, et je suis aussi désolée d'être celle que je suis...

-J'ai entendu pas mal d'histoires sur la magnifique et méchante Regina Mills, mais franchement on est bien loin de la réalité... Tu es peut être audacieuse et hardie, mais méchante... non...

-Comment tu peux me défendre alors que j'ai été imbuvable avec toi ?

-Je sais que tu te protèges, parce que ton cœur à déjà été brisé, et que tu essayes encore d'en rassembler tous les morceaux.

-Qu'est ce que tu vois en moi ?

-J'espère la même que tu vois en moi, une seconde chance...

Regina lui sourit et lui tendit sa main, pas besoin de s'expliquer pendant des heures, elle lui demandait pardon et ce tout petit geste était tout un monde promesses. Robin lui prit donc la main et effectua quelques cercles de son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci : tout était pardonné. Regina s'apprêtait à le quitter, quand il lui dit :

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? De toute façon l'internat n'est pas encore ouvert...

-Tu... tu es à l'internant ?

-Oui, j'ai fait une erreur et mes parents ne me voulaient plus dans la maison...

-Oh... elle ne lui demanda pas de s'expliquer plus que ça, visiblement le sujet était sensible.

Ils commencèrent donc à marcher côte à côte, et Regina se rendit soudain compte de sa tenue : elle avait tellement été pressée de le rejoindre qu'elle avait enfilé son t-shirt à l'envers, ses cheveux mouillés et non coiffés tombaient dans ses yeux, et elle ne parlait même pas de son maquillage qui avait coulé. Elle se mit soudainement à rire, ce qui fit tourner une myriade de regards sur eux, mais elle n'en avait cure. Robin la regarda avec de grands yeux, et elle répondit à sa question muette :

-Tu n'as pas vu ma tête ?!

-Je n'ai rien dit, parce que je trouvais ça mignon... on dirait un petit panda trempé !

-Le petit panda sait aussi se mettre en colère !

-Je sais... sauf que j'ai une arme secrète...

-Qui est ?

-Ça...

Il la fit pivoter vers lui et lui vola un baiser par surprise. La jolie brune ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre, lui répondit immédiatement en encerclant ses bras autour de son cou et le tirant un peu plus contre elle.

Un sifflement se fit entendre de l'autre côté du chemin. Le couple se sépara immédiatement avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, toujours son milk-shake à la main. Regina, assez remontée, lui lança :

-Swan ! Tu devrais vraiment aller rejoindre ton homme à la moto, avant que je ne te rattrape et que je te rappelle pourquoi il est préférable de ne pas me siffler !

-Si tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ! Oh, et puis juste comme ça : vous êtes vraiment très mignons tous les deux ! Puis elle prit ses jambes à son cou, pas assez d'attaque pour supporter les foudres de Regina. Celle-ci murmura :

-Oh toi tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de ma vengeance !

Robin prit sa main dans la sienne et elle se calma instantanément. Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin vers la maison de la cheerleader. Quand ils furent assez éloignés du lycée, Regina glissa timidement sa main dans celle de Robin. Ce dernier la regarda avec un sourire étonné, elle répondit donc à cette question muette :

-Je... j'ai un peu peur de ce que pensent les gens de moi...

-Alors, je vais essayer de t'enlever cette peur. Mais en attendant, un peu de mystère et de secret ça peut être drôle ! Ça ne te déranges pas trop si je te laisse des petits mots anonymes dans ton casier ?

Regina rit sincèrement face à la remarque de Robin, s'il le faisait vraiment elle devrait supporter les moqueries d'Emma, mais comme il le disait si bien, ça pourrait être drôle ! Ils marchaient maintenant depuis un bon petit bout de temps, quand soudainement, Regina l'entraîna par la main contre un mur :

-Avant que ma mère puisse nous voir, j'aimerais bien...

Comprenant ce qu'elle désirait Robin l'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Regina en rougit presque de joie et passa une main dans les cheveux courts de celui-ci. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, et tout semblait si lointain, si insignifiant en dehors d'eux ensembles. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant...

Quand le couple se sépara, Robin donna un dernier petit baiser sur la joue de Regina, puis ils marchèrent vers le manoir Mills. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une femme habillée en tailleur :

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas à ton entraînement ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir devenir reine de promo si tu passes plus de temps à traîner avec ce... ce...

-Maman, je te présente Robin...

-Réponds à ma question jeune fille !

Robin prit les devants, avec un ton calme et posé il répondit à la femme qui semblait proche de la crise d'hystérie :

-Votre fille a fait une chute, je me suis proposé de la raccompagner au cas où elle ferait un malaise... Elle a besoin de repos et...

-Je sais très bien m'occuper de ma fille !

Regina passa devant Robin et suivit sa mère, mais juste avant de fermer la porte derrière elles, elle se retourna et lança un grand un grand sourire à Robin, qui lui répondit par un signe de tête entendu.

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, en salle de sciences :_

Emma avait les yeux rivés sur son tube à essais, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'y verser une solution sans en renverser une seule goutte à côté. Pourtant Regina, étant son binôme, aurait dû l'aider, surtout que ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Emma était très maladroite, mais elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées et le prof, qui avait en réalité assez peur d'elle, n'était pas du tout disposé à la faire travailler.

Emma reposa donc le tube à essais dans son port et se tourna un peu irritée vers son amie :

-Je sais que tu préfères que tes larbins fassent ton boulot à ta place, mais là si tu ne veux pas un 0 tu devrais un peu te remuer !

La jolie brune sursauta en sortant de sa rêverie. Son regard passa de sa camarade, au tube d'essais, puis de nouveau vers Emma :

-A quoi tu me sers si tu ne sais même pas faire notre boulot toute seule ?!

-A te remettre dans le droit chemin...

Regina, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Emma, car elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle ne saurait pas comment lui tenir tête, finit tout de même par s'occuper de l'expérience. Enfin...

-Regina !? Fais gaffe, tu allais mettre deux fois de l'acide chlorhydrique ! Je sais pas trop si tu voulais créer un accident, mais...

-Ça pourrait être drôle...

En voyant le regard consterné d'Emma elle ne rajouta rien de plus, mais la jolie blonde, curieuse comme elle l'était, lui demanda :

-Tu penses à quoi au juste pour être aussi peu concentrée ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, à qui ?

-Tu ne vois pas que tu me déconcentres... dit Regina en faignant d'être très passionnée par ce qui se trouvait dans le microscope.

-N'élude pas le sujet... je sais exactement à qui tu penses. Alors, si tu as un cœur donne un peu de détails à ta meilleure amie !

-C'est pas toi qui voulait que je travaille ?

-Là c'est pas pareil, on sera deux à glander...

-Bon d'accord ! De toute façon, tu ne me laissera pas tranquille jusqu'à ce que je t'ai absolument tout raconté, alors...

-Exact !

Emma se tourna franchement face à elle, posa sa tête sur son bras et la regarda les yeux grands ouverts en attendant que Regina commence son récit. La dite Regina leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le comportement enfantin de son amie, puis elle commença à lui raconter absolument tout ce qui s'était passé. Quand elle eut fini, Emma, un grand sourire pendu aux lèvres, frappa la table de la paume de la main et s'exclama :

-Boom ! Je le savais, il est amoureux de toi !

Mais son geste brusque avait provoqué une petite catastrophe : un des flacons, resté ouvert, s'était en effet renversé sur la table. Emma devint livide et sursauta sur sa chaise, quand le professeur lança depuis son bureau :

-Mlle Swan ! Une heure de colle !

-Mais... monsieur Gold... je...

-Vous en voulez deux ? Alors taisez-vous !

Emma dépitée, se retourna vers Regina et constata avec surprise que cette dernière avait déjà résolu le problème. Elle se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas des pouvoirs magiques...

A la fin du cours, après avoir enfin terminé leur expérience, les deux amies se rendirent à leur casier. Regina en passant, vit que Robin lui faisait un clin d'œil. Elle lui sourit, puis ouvrit la porte du casier. Encore une fois, une enveloppe voleta hors de celui-ci. Elle se baissa donc pour le ramasser : « _Très jolie jupe ! Ton admirateur ''secret'' »_

Regina se releva en rougissant et découvrit que Robin la reluquait sans vergogne depuis l'autre côté du couloir. Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche feignant d'être choquée. Bien vite, cependant, elle fut ramenée à la vérité, par le rire d'Emma :

-Alors là, moi j'appelle ça de la drague directe !

La jolie blonde partit sans un autre mot, laissant Regina le mot à la main, un peu rouge de honte. Bien vite, elle dût reprendre contenance, car le troupeau de groupies l'entoura de nouveau comme par magie, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention, car de loin, Robin, lui faisait un immense sourire et portant sa guitare sur le dos, lui faisait un signe de la main et disparaissait dans la foule du couloir bondé.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre ! Alors ça vous a plu ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage !:) Pour ce qui est du fil rouge de cette fiction, ça devrait devenir un peu plus clair dans le chapitre suivant...**

 **Gros bisous et à bientôt ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Voici le chapitre 3 tout frais tout chaud juste pour vous! Avant de passer à votre lecture je vous informe de nouveau que vous pouvez me contacter via twitter, mon pseudo est : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour! Allez, je vous laisse profiter du chapitre ! Enjoy! *-***

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Robin et Regina sortaient ensembles sans que personne ne soit au courant, si ce n'est Emma qui servait souvent de guet au couple.

Regina attendait depuis au moins un quart d'heure que Robin la rejoigne. Elle commençait à s'impatienter, quand enfin, elle le vit au coin de la rue son sac sur le dos. Elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait les voir et courut vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras, très câline :

-Hey! Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda le garçon en la soulevant et en lui laissant une série de petits baisers sur la joue.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

Le couple marcha alors vers le petit parc de la ville. Regina regardait attentivement Robin: quelque chose n'allait pas… Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il semblait soucieux , et quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il avait changé de sujet à la seconde même. Que pouvait-il bien lui cacher?

Une partie de sa personnalité lui criait qu'elle devait lui faire confiance, que ce n'était pas grave, que tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était l'amour qu'il lui donnait, mais… Mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait s'en persuader de cela, s'il lui cachait quelque chose elle devait se mettre en alarme, elle n'était même pas sûre de véritablement le connaître…

Pour faire envoler ses pensées négatives, elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Tout de suite, le bras protecteur de Robin l'entoura et l'attira un peu plus à lui. Elle devait savoir, c'était important ! Elle s'apprêtait donc à le lui demander, quand le téléphone de celui-ci sonna. Il regarda l'écran et sans décrocher les yeux de celui-ci, il dit à Regina :

-Excuse-moi, il faut que je m'en aille…

-On se voit demain? demanda, inquiète, Regina, mais il était déjà loin.

Décidément, il se passait quelque chose! Elle se sentait un peu idiote là au milieu du parc, toute seule. D'un geste automatique, qu'elle avait toujours quand elle se sentait vulnérable, elle repassa de la main les plis de sa jupe de cheerleader. Tant pis pour l'entraînement, elle devait absolument retrouver Emma. Car ce qui était bien avec la jolie blonde était que quoi qu'il arrive, elle trouvai toujours le moyen de la faire rire et dédramatiser. Elle marcha donc d'un pas allant jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Avec un peu de chance le chauffeur la laisserait s'installer sans payer si elle lui lançait un regard assassin…

Vingt minutes plus tard elle arriva devant la maison d'Emma. Elle avait toujours été un peu jalouse de son amie. Même si elle avait moins de moyens que celle de Regina, sa famille semblait parfaite au yeux de la jeune cheerleader. Elle enviait ses parents toujours aux petits soins pour elle. Ils semblaient vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre et surtout ils ne voulaient que le bonheur d'Emma. Leur petite maison de banlieue était toujours fleurie, et quel que soit le moment de la journée, une bonne odeur de pâtisserie embaumait l'air.

Regina monta les quelques marches devant le perron et frappa à la porte. C'est la mère d'Emma, Mary-Margaret, qui lui ouvrit la porte avec son éternel sourire chaleureux:

-Regina! Ente, je vais appeler Emma, à moins que tu ne préfères monter directement dans sa chambre… Tu connais le chemin depuis le temps!

Elle se décala pour laisser passer la jeune fille qui monta donc quatre à quatre les marches du vieux escalier de meunier. Sans toquer, elle entra dans la chambre de son amie. Cette dernière était allongée de tout son long au sol et regardait le plafond comme s'il pouvait lui donner toutes les réponses à les questions. Regina toussota et Emma se leva d'un bond en bafouillant:

-Regina?... Tu… qu'est-ce que…

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais au sol?

-Je… j'étais entrain de réfléchir au moyen de soutirer des infos au dirlo' pour le journal…

En effet, Emma faisait partie de la gazette du lycée, car assez ammatrice de ragots en tout genre. Elle était devenue la terreur de tout l'établissement en mettant au jour les plus sombres secrets d'absolument tout le monde. Fouineuse par nature, les années passant ça ne s'était pas amélioré, elle s'était créé tout un réseau d'indic et maniait l'art de l'espionnage comme personne. Soudain, Regina réalisa que cela allait enfin pouvoir lui servir. Tout en gardant un regard neutre et un visage impassible, elle glissa à Emma:

-Tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un service? Tu sais, quelque chose de plus amusant que de savoir combien de fois par mois nous aurons des frites à midi?

Le regard d'Emma s'illumina de curiosité, elle se leva du lit sur lequel elle s'était installée quelques secondes plus tôt et fit signe à Regina de continuer, plus qu'interressée par la proposition de son amie.

-Robin me cache quelque chose… Je veux savoir quoi!

-Serais-tu jalouse?

-Oui! Enfin… Non! se corrigea-t-elle sans pour autant convaincre Emma. Celle-ci répondit en effet:

-Je vois…

Voyant que Regina était confuse, et un peu perdue, Emma lui demanda:

-Est-ce que ça va?

Après une petite hésitation, Regina consentit enfin à faire connaître ses sentiments au sujet de cette affaire, mais si cela voulait dire qu'elle laissait pendant quelques instants, sa carapace de côté:

-Et si je m'étais fait que des illusions sur nous depuis le début? Je ne sais pas si je saurais le supporter, je tiens déjà beaucoup trop à lui…

-Si je peux me permettre, quelle que soit la chose qu'il te cache, tu ne peux pas remettre en cause son amour. Ce type est absolument dingue de toi… Vraiment! Et ça je peux le dire, parce que j'ai déjà eu le bonheur de me coltiner votre présence pas mal de fois!

Un pâle sourire fit l'apparition sur le visage de Regina et elle remercia du regard Emma qui souriait, elle, très clairement. La jolie blonde, sentant qu'il fallait lui changer les idées, lui dit:

-Maman a préparé un gâteau, tu veux rester en manger un bout avec nous?

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je dois aller à l'entraînement. Avec un peu de chance je n'arrivais pas trop en retard, sinon bye bye ma couronne de reine de promo!

-Tu n'en veux même pas de cette couronne, mais bon file donc Majesté et pas de bêtises!

-C'est mal me connaître Miss Swan!

* * *

-Regina! Attends! cria Emma en suivant son amie dans les couloirs. Attends! Tu ne sais pas qui est cette fille, et si c'était sa soeur!?

Mais Regina, furieuse, ne semblait pas le moins du monde l'écouter. Au lieu de ça, elle marchait déterminée comme lancée pour aller détruire un ennemis jusqu'à la moelle.

En effet, le matin même Emma l'avait informée que Robin passait beaucoup de temps avec une fille étrangère à leur lycée. Alors quand elle l'avait vu sortit en tenant la porte pour une bécasse brune, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et son sourire avait disparu d'un coup, remplacé par une mine figée de rage. Tout de suite elle s'était mise à la poursuite des deux jeunes et Emma tentait tant bien que mal de la retenir avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Mais il était trop tard, car vu l'expression du visage de Regina en ouvrant en grand les portes battantes, le pire était encore à venir.

Tout se passa très vite, Emma eut juste le temps de voir Robin tenir la jeune fille dans ses bras, puis une Regina en furie venir les séparer, donner une claque au garçon et aussitôt repartir sans un mot en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Par expérience, Emma savait que mieux valait la laisser toute seule pour qu'elle puisse passer ses nerfs sur autre chose qu'une personne vivante, elle s'approcha donc de Robin qui se tenait la joue dans la main, incappable d'esquisser tout autre mouvement.

-Bon histoire que ces conneries n'aillent pas plus loin, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins: Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce bordel? demanda Emma en les pointant du doigt légèrement en colère elle aussi.

Robin regarda Emma, puis la jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot et enfin il commença à s'expliquer:

-Avant toute chose, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois… Emma, je te présente Marian…

* * *

Regina entra chez elle encore bouillante de colère, c'est à peine si elle salua ses parents et sa soeur Zelena en passant près du salon où ils étaient tous. Elle balança ses clefs sur une commode et monta les escaliers en courant. Toute la maison dût trembler quand elle fit claquer la porte de sa chambre et enfin elle se retrouva toute seule. Sans attendre, elle s'empara de ses chaussures de sport et monta sur son tapis de course pour se défouler. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant, elle attrapa alors un cadre photo où elle et Robin souriaient heureux, et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Quand elle eut fait de même avec tout ce qui le lui rappelait, elle cria d'un cris digne d'une bête sauvage blessée et s'effondra sur le lit en sanglots. Elle pleurait la tête dans l'oreiller comme elle avait pleuré pour la mort de Daniel, seule au monde. Même si cela rendait la douleur un peu plus vive à chaque instant, elle ne pouvait cesser de pleurer encore et encore. Quand ses yeux furent vides de larmes, ses sanglots, eux, continuèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un léger coup à sa porte. D'un bond elle fut sur pieds, elle se sécha mes yeux rougis par ses larmes et remis en place le joli petit bazar de sa chambre aussi bien qu'elle le pût, avant d'aller ouvrir sa porte:

-Zelena?!

Sa soeur et elle n'avaient jamais vraiment été très proches, mais depuis que l'ainée était partie vivre à l'étranger pour ses études, elles s'étaient nettement rapprochées, parvenant même à ne pas s'entre-tuer pendant les quelques semaines où Zelena revenait au domicile familial pour les vacances. Cependant sa présence à cet instant devant sa porte était une première: se souciait-elle vraiment de ce que Regina ressentait?

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe Regina…

La petite brune regarda sa soeur comme elle aurait regardé un éléphant ailé, puis voyant que celle-ci était sincère, ses yeux s'embuèrent de nouveau et les larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle sentit alors quelque chose de tout à fait inédit: en effet, Zelena venait de l'encercler de ses bras et caressait ses cheveux d'un geste doux qui ne lui était pas tout à fait habituel:

-Shhh… Ne pleure pas chérie, tout va bien, je suis là moi…

Quand Regina se fut enfin calmée, elle expliqua le tout à Zelena et étrangement son coeur était bien plus léger après cela. Sa soeur, une fois rassurée de son état, la laissa seule dans sa chambre et Regina, morte de fatigue, s'endormit encore toute habillée.

* * *

-Et tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû lui en parler au lieu de la laisser imaginer tous les pires scénarios possibles!? S'exclama Emma en appuyant son index contre le torse de Robin avec force.

-Je ne savais pas comment le lui dire…

-Crétin! Maintenant, la connaissant, elle est entrain dee détruire sa chambre à coup de poings à cause de toi! T'as intérêt à arranger tout ça avant que je ne sois obligée de la ramasser à la petite cuiller une fois que sa colère sera effacée en laissant place à une tristesse des plus destructrices! Elle mérite mieux que ça, elle n'a que dix-sept ans et pourtant elle a déjà trop souffert!

Emma tourna les talons furieuse, laissant le pauvre jeune homme la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Marian s'approcha de lui et lui dit avec un sourire triste:

-Tu devrais aller la voir, elle a besoin de toi…

-Mais… et toi? Et Will?

-On s'arrangera sans toi, ton frère sait très bien s'en sortir par lui-même d'habitude, j'espèrais juste que pour une fois tu nous aurais aidés, mais tu as changé, tu n'es plus le même, tu n'es plus celui que j'ai aimé.

Elle l'abandonna là pantois, un peu déboussolé. Aussi bien elle qu'Emma avaient raison, il devait retrouver Regina. Il lui devait la vérité. Et même si elle n'acceptait pas ses excuses, au moins elle ne le détesterait pas plus pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Suivant le chemin qu'il connaissait bien vers la maison de Regina, il perdit soudain courage: Jamais elle ne voudrait l'entendre à nouveau! Il décida donc de lui laisser un message dans son casier:

" _Regina… Je suis terriblement désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas si tu continuerai à me voir de la même façon et j'avais peur de te perdre pour toujours. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il est possible que je t'ai de toute façon perdue, c'est pourquoi je te dois au moins des explications: tout à commencé quand j'avais quatorze ans…"_

* * *

 **Alors à votre avis quel est le secret de Robin?!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Moi je vais vous laisser un peu tranquilles et je me lance directement à la rédaction du prochain chapitre! :)**

 **Gros bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody !:)**

 **Oui je sais, je sais... Ça fait très longtemps que j'aurai du poster cet OS, mais malheureusement j'étais partie en vacances et à mon grand désespoir, pas moyen de me connecter à internet ! Donc voici enfin mon chapitre 4 ! Il sera assez court, mais je vous promet que le prochain va être plus long... Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

Regina s'était levée avec une envie de meurtre, sans un mot pour ses parents elle avait quitté la maison et s'était rendue à pieds jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Emma l'attendait déjà, ce qui en soit était une grande première, puisque Emma était toujours en retard :

-Bonjour Regina est-ce que ça va ?

-J'ai vraiment l'air d'aller bien ? Riposta avec hargne Regina tout en montant dans le bus sans se soucier le moins du monde de son amie.

Emma resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis elle la suivit bien décidée à lui rendre sa bonne humeur, ou du moins atténuer sa colère. Elle vint donc la rejoindre au fond du bus, à leur place habituelle et engagea de nouveau la conversation :

-Tu sais... ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu crois... pour Robin...

-Emma, est-ce que tes parents t'ont appris à te taire de temps en temps !? Non, parce que là franchement je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te gifler ! Je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir avec toi qui brasses de l'air à côté de moi !

-Laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer au moins ! Continua la blonde sans relever la pique de son amie, après tout elle s'y était habituée à ces changements d'humeur depuis le temps.

-Je luis ai déjà laissé une chance de ne pas me trahir, ce que je trouve déjà assez généreux de ma part, et tu as bien vu le résultat ! Tu as vu ce qu'il en a fait de ma confiance !?

-Regina...

-Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire jeter comme une vielle chaussette à nouveau !

-Tout le monde nous regarde... tenta Emma gênée par la situation.

-Eh bien, qu'ils me regardent tous ! Ce n'est ni la première fois, ni la dernière !

A peine ne bus arrêté, Regina en descendit sous le regard lourd de sens d'Emma. Son pas rageur la mena directement à son casier, non sans bousculer deux trois premières années. Elle ouvrit avec violence la porte de celui-ci, se battant avec le cadenas qui avait décidé de faire des siennes, et vit tout de suite l'enveloppe posée au dessus de ses classeurs et livres de cours. Elle devait absolument changer ce cadenas ! Comment diable faisait donc ce garçon pour l'ouvrir ?! Elle ne voulait plus de ces petits mots, cela était trop douloureux, mais visiblement, même son casier tentait de la pousser à bout. Malgré sa colère et sa tristesse nouvelle, elle ouvrit le plis, un peu curieuse de ce que ce traître pouvait bien lui dire pour s'excuser de ses tromperies. En dépliant la lettre son cœur se serra tout en reconnaissant cette écriture si familière :

 _« Regina... je suis terriblement désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais je ne savais pas si tu continuerais à me voir de la même façon, et j'avais peur de te perdre. Alors voilà, je te dois des explications : tout à commencé quand j'avais 14 ans..._

 _A l'époque, j'étais un élève modèle, toujours premier de ma classe, des appréciations remarquables sur les bulletin, j'étais bien élevé et j'essayais toujours de donner ce qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir aux autres. Mais un jour, Will Scarlet, mon demi-frère est venu me trouver dans le jardin, alors que Maman préparait le repas, et il m'a dit : ''Tu ne voudrais pas rendre service à tous ces pauvres que l'on voit dans cette ville ? Tu sais, en empruntant de l'argent à ces riches, qui en ont assez pour se moucher avec ?'' Tout heureux de rendre service aux personnes en besoin, je suivais donc dans une série de vols._

 _J'étais jeune, et je n'ai jamais comprit ce que mon frère faisait véritablement de tout cet argent. Ça, je ne le comprit qu'un soir où la police nous arrêta alors que nous étions entrain de voler un vieux chirurgien plastique à la retraite. Mon frère utilisait cet argent non pas pour de ''l'aide à la personne'', comme je le croyais, mais bien dans l'achat d'armes pour son gang._

 _Mes parents, qui avant étaient si fières de moi, m'ont entièrement renié pour avoir suivi mon frère dans cette voie sombre. Je me suis retrouvé dès le lendemain dans un pensionnat et désormais, je passe toutes mes vacances chez un parent éloigné._

 _Maintenant que tu connais mon histoire, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu as envie d'entendre. Tu dois être jalouse, et furieuse contre moi. La jeune fille que tu as vu avec moi s'appelle Marian. Je veux que tout soit clair pour toi, je te jure que tout ceci est vrai, car je te dois au moins ça : la vérité._

 _Marian et moi avons été amoureux, lorsque j'avais ans, je l'avais rencontrée lors d'un vol et nous étions juste deux enfants qui jouent à faire les grands. Ça fait longtemps que nous nous sommes rendus compte que notre relation était vide de sens. Je la considère plus comme une sœur, elle est d'ailleurs en couple avec Will maintenant..._

 _Si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que mon frère est à nouveau en prison et qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour payer sa caution. J'ai refusé de la payer..._

 _Voilà, tu sais tout. Je sais que tout cela peut paraître fou et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais entendre parler de moi, mais j'espère, oui, j'espère que tu acceptes de me laisser une chance, car je ne suis absolument plus amoureux de Marian, mais de quelqu'un d'autre... »_

Regina reposa la lettre dans le casier, elle était trop bouleversée pour savoir comment réagir. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé, c'était encore trop difficile. Elle ferma avec lenteur son casier et déambula dans les couloirs. Une petite troupe de personnes l'entourait déjà, mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'être désagréable, elle n'en aurait même pas eu la force de toute façon... En effet, Emma menait de grandes enjambée vers elle, plus que déterminée à la remettre à sa place.

-Emma, c'est pas le moment...

-Déjà pour commencer, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me laisser en plan ! Ensuite, franchement qu'est ce que tu as besoin d'entendre pour comprendre que Robin est fous de toi ?!

Emma comprit ce qu'elle venait de dire tout haut, que quand tous les regards convergèrent vers elles. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Robin arriva dans le couloir à ce moment là. Le regard des curieux passait alors de Regina à Robin. Ce couple improbable suscita dès lors des ragots qui ne tarderaient pas à s'étendre comme une nappe d'huile. Regina s'empourpra immédiatement et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs vers Emma qui était à l'origine de cette catastrophe. Emma se fit toute petite, alors que Robin s'approchait de Regina, encore fulminante :

-Je... nous devrions parler... dit-il en direction de la jolie brune.

-Nous devrions, en effet...

Elle le suivit dans une salle de classe vide et ferma derrière elle. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder sans rien dire, à vrai dire, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, ils ne savait pas par où commencer. Il y avait tellement de choses dont ils devraient discuter. Ce fût finalement Robin à briser la glace :

-Tu as lu la lettre n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux cette histoire, mais sur mon honneur, je peux te jurer que je t'ai tout dit. Je ne m'imagine pas passer une seconde de plus à me demander si tu me reviendras un jour, c'est une torture. Alors, même si tu ne sais pas encore exactement ce qu'il en est, dis-moi seulement si je dois garder espoir. Je... je t'aime Regina.

Regina eut vraiment du mal à se retenir de lui sauter dans les bras. Elle savait qu'il était sincère, dans le fond, elle ne pouvait qu'en être certaine, mais son côté pessimiste ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de ces mots doux : et s'ils n'avaient aucun sens pour lui ?

Elle pesa le pour et le contre, Robin, lui, la regardait toujours le regard suppliant. Au final, ce fut son corps à choisir pour elle. Ses pas la guidèrent vers les bras qu'il lui ouvrait déjà. Il l'encercla et enfin, après ces deux jours terribles, elle se sentit enfin à sa juste place. Tout son être respirait à nouveau, elle se rendit alors compte que sans lui sa vide était comme vide, brumeuse et sans véritable goût. Son visage posé contre le cou de Robin, elle murmura :

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps, mais tu dois garder espoir... même si moi je le perd, je sais que toi tu pourras tout arranger...

Elle leva ses yeux sur ceux océan de Robin et elle y lut la promesse muette qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Il lui sourit, une pointe de malice s'allumant dans le regard et il lui répondit, tout en passant et repassant son bras dans son dos :

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à te draguer jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes à mes charmes, dont je sais que tu n'es pas tout à fait indifférente. N'est-ce pas ?

-Ne me fais pas rire comme ça, je n'ai pas envie de te donner la victoire aussi facilement ! Rit Regina en se décollant de lui. Elle s'éloigna à pas de chat et arrivée à la porte elle se retourna vers lui, toujours un sourire pendu aux lèvres :

-A bientôt...

-A bientôt Regina...

* * *

Emma discutait tranquillement avec Killian. Que feraient-ils quand le lycée serait terminé ? Killian insistait pour qu'ils prennent un petit appartement tous les deux, Emma, elle, n'avait pas encore envie de penser au futur et préférait ne pas trop se projeter pour l'instant. Voyant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en discuter, Killian finit par changer de sujet tout en la prenant par la taille. Ils furent interrompus par Robin qui s'avançait vers eux, un semblant plus heureux qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée :

-Emma, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide ! Cria-t-il dès qu'il fut à porté de voix.

Emma dubitative, arqua un sourcil et attendit qu'il poursuive ses explications, ce qui ne tarda pas :

-Je me suis expliqué avec Regina, j'ai juste besoin de toi pour la convaincre que jamais je ne la laisserais.

-Et comment je pourrais t'être utile ?

-Pour draguer Regina...

C'est ainsi que Robin et Emma s'allièrent dans une cause plus que noble, rendre Regina heureuse.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **Ca vous a plus, ou pas laissez moi vos commentaires argumentés pour que je puisse m'améliorer !**

 **Bisous bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, après de nos nombreuses péripéties, voilà enfin le chapitre 5! Juste pour info, cette fic comportera en tout 6 chapitres et un épilogue… Voilà, comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me laisser vos impressions, vos questionnements,... Et si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, abonnez vous à mon compte twitter : Vivichan10_OQ**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

 **Chapitre 5:**

Regina marchait tranquillement le long du terrain de sport. Ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers son devoir d'histoire qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé, quand soudainement, elle aperçut quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Robin et Emma étaient en effet, entrain de discuter et ne cessaient de se retourner, comme pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Regina s'approcha d'eux et dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence ils se turent et la regardèrent comme des enfants pris sur le fait d'une bêtise. Regina leur adressa un regard assassin qui fit baisser le leur. Emma balbutia quelque chose au sujet de retard et cours de Maths et les laissa seuls à s'observer un peu de loin. Regina mourait d'envie de venir se blottir dans ses bras, de sentir ses muscles saillants sous ses doigts fins et surtout de respirer à nouveau cette odeur particulière, un peu comme la forêt, et qui lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. Mais elle ne pouvait encore s'y résoudre, car même si elle lui avait déjà pardonné, la peine, elle était toujours présente. Elle se contenta donc de lui adresser un léger signe de tête en attendant qu'il commence à parler:

-Emma et moi parlions de la saison de foot…

-Oui, bien sûr… Répondit Regina, loin d'être dupe. Ces deux là manigançaient quelque chose et visiblement elle faisait partie de ce quelque chose.

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait exactement comment commencer cette entrevue. Finalement, Robin se mit à toussoter, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Son regard se leva alors sur celui de Regina et cela lui donna assez de confiance pour qu'il ose parler:

-Je me demandais si cela te ferait plaisir de venir avec moi à la fête foraine?

Regina comprit d'un coup ce que ces deux idiots lui cachaient. Emma adorait se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout de celles qui ne la concernaient pas. A tous les coups ils s'étaient alliés pour qu'elle cède aux charmes de Robin et étrangement cette idée ne lui était pas déplaisante. Elle sourit don à Robin et lui dit:

-A une condition…

-Tout ce que tu voudras…

-Je veux une peluche!

Regina, une peluche dans une main, une pomme d'amour dans l'autre, attendait patiamment que Robin ne la retrouve près de la grande roue. Enfin, elle le vit venir à sa rencontre. Il lui sourit de loin et se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Pressés de monter dans le manège, ils ne discutèrent même pas, ce n'est qu'une fois installés sur leur s sièges que Robin commença à parler:

-Regina… Je… Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner tout de suite, je suis bien conscient de t'avoir fait souffrir, mais tu me manques cruellement…

Le manège se mit en route, entre temps, Regina se mit à dévisager le jeune garçon au lieu de profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Robin entreprit de fouiller dans ses poches et en sortit une boîte allongée. Les yeux de Regina s'ecarquillèrent un peu plus, si cela était possible, quand il ouvrît la dite boite et qu'elle pût admirer un merveilleux collier de perles fines. Robin poursuivit alors:

-Tu me manques pour tout ce que tu es… J'essaye vraiment de penser à autre chose, mais je n'y arrive pas… J'ai donc deux questions à te poser…

Regina lui prit la main, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait continuer, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs :

-Tout d'abord, je me demandais si nous pouvions sortir officiellement ensembles? J'aimerai tellement crier au monde entier mon amour immense pour toi…

Regina n'attendit même pas qu'il finisse ses explications, que déjà elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent leur redonnait vie, ils n'avaient fait que vivoter l'un loin de l'autre. Robin enroula la taille de Regina de ses bras pour approfondir le baiser, puis se séparant d'elle légèrement, il lui dit:

-Et je n'ai pas encore posé ma deuxième question… Voudrais tu être ma cavalière pour le bal de promo?

-Espèce d'idiot, bien sûr que je le veux!

Il lui mit le collier de perles au cou, puis les deux amoureux se blottirent dans les bras de l'autre et jouirent enfin de la magnifique vue. Regina sans se détacher de Robin lui dit:

-Je pense que je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps… J'ai vraiment du mal à me mettre en colère contre toi…

 _Le lendemain, terrain de foot:_

Regina finissait d'écouter les conseils de l'entraineur. Elle n'avait pourtant qu'une envie: aller manger une bonne glace avec Emma et Robin. Elle les voyait d'ailleurs déjà là à l'attendre sur les gradins.

Des que l'entrainement fut finit, elle se dirigea en courant vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Robin s'avança lui aussi et quand elle fut juste devant lui, il la souleva dans les airs, la faisant rire aux éclats. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, mais ils ne sembaleint pas s'en inquiéter. Emma, derrière eux, riait aussi de bon coeur, mais quand Robin embrassa Regina, elle s'empourpra légèrement.

Regina ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant précis. Quel sortilège avait-il bien pu lui jeter pour qu'elle en oublie le monde entier? Toujours dans ses bras, elle se pencha pour un énième baiser, vite interrompu par le toussotement gêné d'Emma:

-Si je suis de trop, il faut le dire…

Soudain, se rendant compte de leur position, les deux amoureux, un peu honteux, se séparèrent. Suivant Emma, ils se mirent en marche vers leur glacier favori. Ils discutaient tous de tout et de rien, et enfin Emma finit par dire:

-Et bien maintenant que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, grâce à moi en partie…

-Joue pas les fausses modestes… marmonna Regina, le regard accusateur levé vers son amie.

-Je disais donc, que vu que le bal de fin d'année arrive et que vous vous y rendez ensembles, nous devrions, moi et Regina, nous charger de trouver nos tenues… Killian m'a aussi obligée d'assister à ce bal… et j'ai vraiment besoin de tes talents vestimentaires Regina… continua Emma sans se soucier de l'interruption de la jeune femme, plus inquiète de la tête qu'elle pourrait bien avoir avec une robe de soirée, elle qui ne jurait que par ses jeans et sa veste de cuir rouge.

Regina rit à la demande de son amie, depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de la contraindre à un relooking! Elle se tourna donc vers Robin en soulevant les épaules et le garçon répondit à sa question muette:

-Allez-y, de toute façon je dois me charger de faire quelque chose…

Regina, à cette phrase tiqua. Que pouvait bien signifier cela? Mais elle avait choisi de lui faire confiance, c'est pourquoi elle ne dit rien, bien que décidée à découvrir de quoi il en retournait au plus vite.

Ils finirent leurs glaces, et après un dernier baiser, Robin se sépara des deux amies, les laissant à leurs emplettes. Sans plus attendre, Regina et Emma prirent la voiture de la blonde, malgré les protestation de Regina, et allèrent au centre commercial. Elles y étaient depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, faisant du lèche vitrine à tout va, quand Regina commença:

-Emma…

Le ton accusateur de Regina fit légèrement sursauter l'autre adolescente. Elle savait déjà ce qu'allait lui dire son amie, mais elle préféra feindre l'ignorance:

-Hmm? marmonna-t-elle.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dois toujours te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas? Je sais très bien que TOI et Robin étiez de mèche pour la "séance drague", répliqua-t-elle en ponctuant ses mots de grands gestes énervés.

-Premièrement, bien sûr que ça me concerne, puisque tu deviens terriblement irritable quand quelque chose ne va pas comme tu le désirais et que, moi, je suis toujours aux premières loges quand ta colère éclate! Deuxièmement, je sais que tu as adoré et qu'au fond de toi tu es loin de m'en vouloir d'avoir donné un petit coup de pouce dans toute cette histoire! Alors cesse de faire ta majesté offensée et aide-moi plutôt à trouver une robe qui ne soit pas trop "princesse" pour me remercier!

Regina, oubliant sa rancune, rit de bon coeur et entraîna son amie dans une boutique on ne peut plus chic.

-Rappelle-moi quand je t'ai dit que j'avais assez d'argent de poche pour m'acheter une robe à… bonté divine: 450$! Regina, es-tu tombée sur la tête?!

-Essaye-en au moins une et on verra bien qui deviendra vraiment folle! dit Regina, déjà en train de sélectionner quelques robes susceptibles de plaire à Emma.

-Ma mère quand elle verra que je suis à découvert, ironisa Emma bien que ses yeux brillaient déjà d'envie à la vue de certaines créations.

Regina fit vite fait le tour de la boutique et revint vers son amie, les bras chargés de robes en tout genre. Emma roula des yeux quand elle fut poussée dans une cabine d'essayage, mais elle ne pouvait en rien lutter contre la détermination affichée de la cheerleader. Celle-ci lui présenta une première tenue rouge rubi. Emma tant bien que mal essaya de rentrer dans cet entrecroisement savant de satin, mais elle fut bien obligée de capituler en criant depuis la cabine:

-Ce n'est pas du tout de mon genre, bien trop compliqué à mettre!

-Mais quelle idiote! dit Regina, les yeux levés au ciel. Elle lui en tendit donc une deuxième.

-Regina, est-ce que tu te moques de moi?! Jaune canari?!

-Bah… Emma Swan, ça fait un peu vilain petit canard, non?

-Hors de question! C'est déjà un sacrifice que je fais de porter une robe, ce n'est certainement pas pour ressembler à ma coccinelle!

Après ce qui parut une éternité, enfin, elles trouvèrent la tenue parfaite. Quand Emma ouvrit le rideau de la cabine, les yeux prouvant sa satisfaction, Regina elle aussi afficha une mine triomphante. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, proche du corps, fendue sur tout le long de la jambe droite. Son dos était entièrement découvert et le satin brillant ne faisait que mettre en valeur son corps fin et musclé à la fois. Regina sourit et revint vers elle avec une paire de talons noirs et des bijoux argentés qui complétaient la tenue. Emma qui s'admirait dans la glace finit par lâcher:

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir été transformée… je vais vraiment devoir la prendre, même si cela veut dire ne plus aller au cinéma pour les dix prochaines années… ou vingts… Tu me mènes à ma ruine Regina…

Puis en se tournant vers cette dernière elle la pointa du doigt et avec un sourire et un mâlin plaisir elle lui dit:

-Maintenant à mon tour de m'amuser, je vais te faire essayer tout le magasin!

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en tes goûts vestimentaires et puis je pense avoir déjà trouvé la robe qu'il me faut… ce disant, Regina montra la dernière robe restée sur la chaise. Les yeux d'Emma s'agrandirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit peu gracieusement et elle jura comme à son habitude:

-Nom de Dieu! Elle est juste parfaite! C'est pas juste, je voulais m'amuser moi! Mais là franchement pas moyen de faire mieux! T'es vraiment pas drôle…

 **Alors contents que notre petit couple soit de retour en force? Comment pensez-vous que sera cette robe? Et bien suite au prochain chapitre, qui devrait venir dans la journée normalement… :-)**

 **Bisous!**

 **Vivichan10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello !**

 **Et voilà le moment que tout le monde attends ! Le bal de promo est enfin ouvert pour ce dernier chapitre (suivi d'un épilogue), donc j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira ! Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

Regina s'énervait devant sa commode et surtout devant son miroir. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à rendre ses cheveux disciplinés aujourd'hui, alors que d'habitude, aucune mèche ne lui résistait ? Elle devait être trop stressée, et franchement sa sœur et Emma ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup en brassant de l'air à côté d'elle ! Zelena finit tout de même par remarquer l'agacement de Regina et elle s'approcha d'elle, une pince à la main :

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle en lui souriant à travers la glace, tu es magnifique.

Regina lui rendit son sourire et s'autorisa enfin à s'admirer là, assise, le jour de son bal de promo. Elle en était sûre, ce bal resterait gravé à vie dans son esprit, et pour cause : elle avait Robin pour cavalier !

Elle se leva et Emma la rejoignit face au grand miroir mural de la chambre de Regina, qui en était remplie de partout. La jolie blonde avait relevé ses cheveux dans une natte complexe, alors que Regina avait choisi le bien plus traditionnel chignon. Sa robe bleu nuit, agrémentée de pierreries diverses et surtout d'un décolleté plongeant, lui allait à la perfection. Et pourtant dans sa tête, une voix des plus stupides ne cessait de lui répéter : _et s'il ne trouve pas jolie ? Pas un peu trop décolletée cette robe ? Vraiment, comment veux-tu qu'il t'apprécie ?_

La voix de Zelena la sortit de sa sombre méditation :

-Un sourire Regina, il faut absolument que j'immortalise Emma avec une robe ! Même à son mariage elle serait capable de se pointer en jean et baskets ! Rit-elle, un vieux Polaroid à la main. Et bientôt le clic résonna et quelques secondes plus tard la photo était déjà punaisée au mur.

Zelena reprit ensuite : bon ce n'est pas pour vous faire paniquer, mais il me semble avoir entendu la cloche de l'entrée sonner il y a une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant...

Les deux jeunes filles, comprenant de quoi il en retournait, quittèrent rapidement la chambre de Regina, non sans un dernier sourire pour Zelena. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le grand escalier.

-OQ-

Robin et Killian étaient arrivés légèrement trop en avance visiblement. Cora Mills leur avait ouvert la porte sans un mot, puis les avait laissés comme deux idiots devant un grand escalier de marbre. Heureusement, après quelques minutes confuses, le père de Regina, Henry, découvrit les deux garçons et d'un ton bien veillant, il les accueillit :

-Emma et Regina ne devraient plus tarder... enfin vous savez comment sont les filles : même la plus belle d'entre elle trouverait encore une centaine de défauts à son visage, ou bien sa coiffure !

Killian, plus qu'habitué à ce genre de situations, s'installa dans un petit fauteuil, alors que Robin, lui, un peu plus gêné, se tenait toujours debout devant la porte. Henry, un sourire très paternel au visage, s'approcha de lui et presque sur le ton de la confidence, il lui dit :

-Merci... merci d'avoir rendu le sourire à ma petite Regina. Vous la méritez vraiment jeune-homme, vraiment, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle prononce votre nom, son visage s'illumine, et comme s'ils n'avaient jamais brillé avant, ses yeux se remplissent d'étoiles.

Le père de Regina tendit sa main à Robin et par ce geste, il lui donnait en quelque sorte sa bénédiction. Des pas se firent entendre à l'étage et les deux adolescents levèrent instinctivement le regard vers le haut des marches. Le cœur de Robin manqua un battement en la voyant si belle, si radieuse, si... si Regina ! Il était désespérément amoureux de cette merveilleuse créature !

Le rythme des battements de son cœur ne fit que s'accélérer à chaque pas que la cheerleader faisait vers lui. Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée en bas des marches, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider et de l'autre il lui offrit un bouquet de roses blanches. Elle le gratifia d'un merveilleux sourire et d'un timide baiser sur la joue. Son père se chargea de mettre les fleurs dans un vase, avant de lancer aux deux couples et de disparaître dans le salon :

-Amusez-vous bien !

Les quatre adolescents, bien désireux de suivre son conseil, sortirent de la maison, et en apercevant la voiture d'Emma garée sur le trottoir d'en face, Regina s'exclama :

-Il en est hors de question ! Jamais je ne remonterais dans ce tas de ferraille qui roule que par l'intervention du saint esprit et qui empeste le hamburger et le coca bas de gamme !

-Tranquillise-toi, nous avions d'autres projets pour ce soir ! Tu sais, ce dont je devais m'occuper l'autre jour... dit Robin en encerclant sa taille. Elle décrivit donc un cercle de son regard, avant qu'elle ne comprenne que cette limousine garée là, ne faisait pas juste partie du décor.

Emma et Regina trépignèrent alors de joie, chacune remerciant à sa façon l'élu de son cœur. Et enfin, les quatre montèrent en voiture. Celle-ci les mena jusqu'à leur lycée, où la fête battait déjà son plein. Les deux couples, après une dernière boutade se séparèrent pour aller danser, pour Regina et Robin, et pour aller chercher du rhum, pour Emma et Killian.

Regina blottie dans les bras de Robin souriait à pleines dents, incapable de raisonner ses zygomatiques, de la faire sourire et surtout son cœur, de battre à la chamade. Elle leva les yeux vers Robin et lui dit :

-Tu sais, je me disais que vu que nous allons dans la même université, dans la même ville... nous pourrions... emménager ? Demanda-t-elle, presque timidement, tant sa réponse lui faisait peur, il était peut être encore tôt pour parler appartement commun ?

Il lui fit un tel sourire qu'elle ne pouvait avoir aucun doute sur sa réponse. Se penchant vers elle, il caressa d'abord sa joue, puis il unit ses lèvres aux siennes sans pour autant arrêter de mener la danse.

Soudain, une jeune première année, que Regina reconnut pour être la cheerleader Ruby, bien moins innocente que ce que l'on pouvait croire au premier abord, vint se placer sur la scène et commença à tapoter sur le micro pour que l'attention de tous soit captée :

-Bonsoir les petits louveteaux ! Juste une seconde d'attention s'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez de vous rouler des pelles, de vous tripoter ou toute autre cochonnerie dans le genre : j'ai un peu de trucs à vous dire ! Bon histoire que je ne vous embête pas trop longtemps et que vous puissiez retourner à vos occupations diverses et variées, je vais essayer de faire vite...

Les quelques profs encore présents échangeaient des regards outrés, ce qui n'arrêta pas la jolie brune dans son discours peu conventionnel :

-Enfin bref... le moment que toutes les filles attendent, mis à part la nuit de noces, est enfin arrivé : voici ouverte la cérémonie du couronnement de la reine du bal de promo ! Donc, avant toute chose, j'ai un petit message pour toutes les filles de ce lycée : vous êtes toutes magnifiques, ne laissez personne vous dire le contraire ! Et maintenant, un peu de lumière tamisée...

Toutes les lumières se baissèrent à ses paroles, ce qui fit sourire Ruby, heureuse d'avoir tout sous le contrôle :

-Waouh ! C'est génial ce truc ! Donc je disais... la fille que vous avez élue deuxième dauphine est... roulement de tambour... Belle French ! Applaudissements s'il vous plaît !

La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses oreilles visiblement quand la lumière se posa sur elle. Elle qui passait tout son temps dans la librairie ! Ensuite, Ruby continua :

-Et alors maintenant, passons à la première dauphine... Je nomme Emma Swan !

Emma resta figée encore la bouche pleine de chips, alors que Killian la prenait dans ses bras. Regina leur lança un regard amusé qui l'aurait cru ? Emma première dauphine ? Elle la fille qui petite s'amusait avec de la boue et des crapauds...

Toute l'attention se reporta de nouveau sur Ruby toujours accoudée contre un des poteaux de la scène de façon on ne peut plus provocante, lançant des regards aguicheurs aussi bien à la gente masculine qu'à celle féminine. La jeune fille maintint encore un peu le suspesns puis de sa voix de velours, elle murmura dans le micro :

-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, la reine du bal de promo est... Regina Mills ! Applaudissez tous votre reine et capitaine adulée des cheerleaders ! Vous feriez mieux de bien la reluquer maintenant car vu le regard de son cavalier, je ne donne pas cher de leur présence ici dans moins d'une heure... vous savez comment sont le jeunes ados affamés...

Regina n'écoutait même plus le blabla de Ruby. Elle était la reine de la promo ! Seule la main de Robin dans la sienne lui permit de reprendre ses esprits. Alors, le garçon la mena sur scène, un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. La reine de la promo précédente, une certaine Ariel, vint placer une couronne sur la tête de Regina et Robin murmura à son oreille :

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, votre majesté ?

-Là, devant tous... hésita la jolie brune, mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement en reconnaissant les premiers accords de la chanson, LEUR chanson.

 _« Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader... »_

Regina, les yeux brillants de l'émotion, se tourna vers Robin, bien sûr que c'était son idée ! Et peut-être même un peu celle d'Emma connaissant ces deux là. Elle prit donc la main qu'il lui tendait et ils commencèrent à danser sous le regard attendri de toute l'assemblée...

-Tu vois, j'étais certain que tu serais élue reine, dit-il en murmurant.

-Comment pouvais-tu en être certain ?

-Parce que dans ce lycée je ne vois qu'une seule reine, et c'est toi...

Regina soupira d'aise et se laissa mener complètement par les pas de Robin. Toute cette folle histoire de doutes et de larmes, lui semblait si lointaine maintenant ! Son souffle déjà rapide, s'affola un peu plus quand la main de Robin glissa tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, électrisant chaque parcelle de son corps. La musique avait changé, tout comme le comportement des deux amoureux, la tension se faisant de plus en plus palpable, elle était passée de ce rythme assez entraînant à un slow des plus langoureux. Les bras de Robin poursuivirent leur lente descente jusqu'aux reins de Regina. Celle-ci, tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son cavalier, ne put retenir un léger frisson, qui ne passa pas inaperçu par Robin.

Sans rien dire, le garçon déplaça l'une de ses mains à la recherche de celle de Regina, qu'il attrapa. Il la fit encore danser quelques instants, puis se penchant vers son oreille, il lui dit :

-Sa majesté serait-elle disposée à me suivre ?

Regina comprit le message, après tout elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre non plus c'était pour elle comme une évidence, elle voulait passer ce cap avec lui, et seulement lui. Se laissant guider au travers de la foule, elle le suivit avec empressement. Une fois dehors, au calme sous les étoiles, le couple respira enfin.

-Robin...je...nous ne pouvons pas aller chez moi... ma mère... tenta de s'expliquer Regina.

-Sweety, mon frère m'a prêté son appartement...

Regina ouvrit grand les yeux à l'évocation de Will, et alors Robin lui expliqua :

-Marian et lui sont partis se refaire une nouvelle vie en Europe. Il avait vraiment envie de changer mais difficile de le faire quand tu croises ton passé à chaque coin de rue. En attendant, ce soir nous pouvons aller chez lui, nous y serons au calme et nous pourrons prendre tout le temps dont nous avons besoin.

Regina comprit qu'il savait qu'elle était stressée malgré tout. Il avait dû le comprendre dans son regard et avec tact il réussissait peu à peu à la calmer. C'était sa première fois, et bien qu'elle lui fasse une confiance absolue, elle était effrayée. Voyant la peur de nouveau dans ses yeux, Robin lui attrapa les mains et l'attira à lui pour un tendre baiser :

-Si tu n'es pas prête ce n'est pas grave, nous avons tout notre...

-Non je le veux...

C'est sur ces mots que la tempête se déclencha. Le couple ne perdit plus une seconde, ils coururent vers le centre ville où se trouvait l'appartement de Will et montèrent quatre à quatre les six étages sans ascenseur, et une fois la porte claquée sans ménagement, Robin plaqua Regina contre le mur le plus proche tout en l'embrassant avec un désir non dissimulé. Quand le souffle vint à manquer pour tous les deux, Robin se détacha d'elle un instant pour l'admire. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! C'en était presque irréel, magique. Avec douceur il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans la chambre, où il la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il grimpa ensuite près d'elle et lui dit :

-Regina... je... je t'aime !

Et pour la première fois, Regina lui répondit :

-Je t'aime aussi !

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Robin entreprit de défaire le lacet du corset de Regina, lui prodiguant tout à la fois une multitude de douces caresses et baisers brûlants. La jeune fille tremblait d'impatience sous ses doigts, elle se mit donc à contribution en défaisant les boutons de la chemise blanche du garçon. En découvrant son torse, elle fit passer ses doigts sur les muscles saillants. _Rien à redire, vraiment canon_ , pensa-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres d'envie. Robin enfin, parvint à extraire Regina de la pièce de tissus et il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Waouh ! Tu es magnifique !

Heureuse de toute cette attention, Regina sourit de plus belle tout en finissant de dévêtir Robin, alors que celui-ci lui enlevait le dernier rempart de tissus. Les mains de Robin parcoururent le corps parfait de Regina, s'attardant sur ces endroits qu'ils savait « stratégiques ». Il voulait la traiter comme une reine, la rendre folle à en arracher les draps, mais avant tout il voulait qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec lui. Ses caresses, quand le contact des ses mains devint plus familier pour la jeune fille, se firent plus insistantes, plus appuyées, et ce fut Regina, le regard noir de désir, qui craqua la première en lui criant presque :

-Robin, j'ai... confiance en toi... Ne me fais plus attendre. J'ai besoin de toi !

Robin se plaça donc au dessus d'elle. Ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, sa première main enlacée avec la sienne et la deuxième posée tendrement sur sa joue. Il lui sourit avec adoration et elle répondit de son sourire le plus confiant, complètement abandonnée dans ses bras. Lentement, pour ne pas brusquer, il commença à rentrer en elle. Regina s'agrippa à son dos, sans le lâcher des yeux, puis elle l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

-Prends-moi, je suis tienne...

Il accéléra alors le rythme, petit à petit, joignant ses lèvres à celles de Regina encore et encore, ou bien en prenant l'un de ses fiers tétons entre ses dents. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à venir, alors sans relâcher un instant le rythme effréné qu'il avait entreprit de mener, il glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et du pouce il e mit à faire de petits cercles sur le bouton de plaisir de Regina. Cela eut l'effet escompté, car quelques secondes plus tard il étouffait d'un baiser les cris de jouissance de Regina. Il la suivit de quelques instants et il retomba près d'elle essoufflé comme jamais, mais tellement heureux.

Regina tremblante de tous ses membres se rapprocha de lui et tant bien que mal murmura :

-Merci... d'être là pour moi...

-C'est tout naturel, ma Reine...

Il se chargea de recouvrir leurs deux corps de draps soyeux, puis la prenant dans ses bras encore toute chavirée, il l'embrassa sur la tempe :

-Dors chérie, je t'aime...

Mais Regina dormait déjà d'un sommeil plus que paisible ainsi bercée par les bras de son amoureux loin de tout tracas, de tout malheur, juste heureuse et en paix.

* * *

 **Voilà, ne reste que l'épilogue et cette fiction sera terminée ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **Plein de bisous !**

 **Vivichan10**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! *-***

 **Voilà l'épilogue de Cheerleader ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Cet épilogue était de base une idée de OneShoot que j'avais, mais bon j'ai préféré l'utiliser ici !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Enjoy ! *-***

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

-Grand-mère, grand-mère ! Chante nous la chanson de Grand-père ! S'exclama la petite Alessandra dans les bras de son aïeule.

-Oh oui, encore Grand-mère 'Gina ! Enchaina Louis son autre petit-fils.

Regina avait maintenant 87 ans, elle avait eu une vie pleine d'aventures, de joies et de peines comme tout un chacun. Elle était aujourd'hui entourée de toute sa famille pour fêter son anniversaire de mariage : d'abord ses trois enfants Henry, Roland et Hope étaient là, puis ses six petits enfants : Anne, Suzan, Emily, John, Alessandra et Louis et même son tout premier arrière petit-fils Lucas. Bien sûr, sa sœur Zelena était là et aussi Emma et Killian toujours prêts à faire la fête malgré leur âge avancé.

A la demande de ses petits enfants, Regina chercha désespérément du regard l'aide de quelqu'un et enfin ses yeux rencontrèrent le bleu océan de ceux de Robin. Ce dernier comprenant que sa femme était en mauvaise posture, il intervint :

-Même si votre grand-mère était une excellente danseuse dans le temps, disons que le chant ne fait pas vraiment partie de ses cordes. Mais si vous voulez, je peux prendre le relais !

Les petits trépignèrent d'impatience pendant que Robin se levait pour aller chercher son amie de toujours : sa guitare, la même avec laquelle il avait jadis volé le cœur de Regina. Il s'installa face à sa femme, dans le fauteuil qu'il affectionnait tant et entama les premiers accords de ce qui était devenu un hymne familial :

 _« Oh, I think that I found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when I need her... »_

Les yeux des deux époux ne se quittaient plus, ils se souriaient comme ils le faisaient alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents, comme si c'était le premier jour, le premier regard, totalement amoureux, totalement heureux l'un avec l'autre.

Regina serrant dans sa main les petits doigts d'Alessandra, ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme d'émotion. Elle était sûrement la femme la plus heureuse sur cette terre en cet instant précis, entourée de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, et surtout aux côtés de l'amour de sa vie.

-Grand-mère ! Raconte nous encore la demande en mariage ! Tu sais au bord du lac, sous votre pommier...

* * *

 **The End !**

 **Moi je vous dit à très bientôt avec un petit OS !**

 **Bisous ! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
